Wanted, But Unattainable
by Anti-Cosmo Fangirl
Summary: What happened after Anti-Cosmo kidnapped Poof?


*fairly odd parents characters owned by Butch Hartman

Was this betrayal? In a way. She slunk down the hallway, feeling of guilt pricking at the back of her mind. A voice told her to turn around. Her maternal instincts silenced it. She stopped, pondering. _I need to be honest with myself, am I doing this because it's the right thing to do? Or because I want the baby for me? _She bit her bottom lip. Shouldn't it be fair for her to take the baby? Since she couldn't physically have a child of her own? That would be fair, right? But that also would be torture to Cosmo and Wanda, finding their newborn gone; after all they had gone through already. But her self-centered side began to take over. She could make up a story, or play dumb (like they all thought she was) and say she had no idea where it was, act all clueless. . . Then reveal she had it later. Raise it as her own . . . . _I am so __SELFISH__! _She wanted to fall over and cry. _This was so __UNFAIR__! _Or maybe she could fight for it. She wouldn't care to kill a few pixies. Would stand to maim Antis if she had to. But . . . she couldn't fight _him_. But, she couldn't stand by and watch them drain the magic and life from the poor child. She let a tear fall . . . then finally made up her mind. She slunk into the next room, quiet as a mouse, and walked over to the metal crib. The baby stared out at her, its violet eyes glowed softly, desperate, scared, and curious all at the same time. She crushed the steel lock easily in her hands, and then pulled the door open slowly. "It's ok," she crooned. The baby's eyes seemed doubtful, but it reached out and touched her. She could feel _his _presence now. "A boy," she whispered, reaching in, picking him up, and cradling him ever so gently. He laughed, playing with a strand of her hair, and he smiled from ear to ear. After being hunted down by every race and then kidnapped by two evil criminal masterminds, she saw why actually being loved for a minute would make him happy. "A boy," she mused again, "James the third." _SELFISH!_ A voice screamed in the back of her head, but she loved the sound of that name far too much for her own good. She nuzzled his cheek affectionately, and then kissed his forehead. No Anti would ever give up their child, Anti-Fairy babies were too rare, and no fairy would give theirs to an Anti. A human would be a cruel joke with their short lifespans, and she hated pixies. So why couldn't she have him? _Selfish, _the voice scoffed. She silenced it as he grabbed handfuls of her shirt and pressed his face into her chest. She stalked out, not wanting to be there when they figured out he was gone. He squirmed uncomfortably and she heard his stomach growl. "Poor darlin'" she fussed, conjuring up a bottle with a wave of her wand. He squealed happily, grabbing it and pulling on the end, eyes closed. She kissed him and nuzzled him lovingly almost constantly. He would alternate between giggling and the bottle. "mama." He whispered. She bit her lip guiltily, but a part of her absolutely _adored_ the word. She held him slightly tighter, hugging him for a moment. She loved him. She turned into the next room, her bedroom, and went to the love seat in the corner, sit down, and rocked him affectionately. He began to suck on his thumb, falling asleep. Suddenly his purple eyes shot open, and he wailed, frantically trying to bury himself in her arms, crying uncontrollably. Then she picked up the scent that he had. She usually had the opposite reaction to his to it, but now she tensed. She considered running, but she knew he would catch her eventually. He looked up at her with a pleading, desperate look. "Shhh. 'sit's ok. Shhh. Shhh. It's gonna be all right. She stroked his round face soothingly as the male Anti-Fairy swept in. "what do you think you are doing!?" he screamed, hands twisted into claws. The baby in her arms was blubbering and shaking uncontrollably, eyes wide with terror. "He's mine. I love him," she whined, turning her body and the baby away from him, not sure who she was trying to convince with the words. "No, he's not." He stated, covering his eyes with his hand, and squinting them shut. After a moment he opened them again, studying her defensive position. He took a step forward. "No!" she screamed. "I didn't do anything. "You're gonna to take him from me!" he stopped, pausing for a long time. "He's not yours, Anti-Wanda." "Why do you even care about who he belongs to!? You're about to kill him anyway!" he sighed, "Anti-Wanda." He was almost begging. "I have a full blown plan going, and hundreds of pixies and Anti-Fairies here. What am I to do about that?" "Blow up the machines, let lose a bunch of wild dragons, I don't know, figure it out, you're smart. "You couldn't hide him forever, love, Cosmo and Wanda would be enraged when they found out you had their child." "They wouldn't ever find out, then." "You are being unreasonable." "She looked at the trembling baby, then at him. "But I love him." She whined. He closed his eyes for a moment, then sighed, "I will make it look like he dies, or convince Cosmo and Wanda that he has. I can get enough magic from him without killing him. Then when it's over, I have won, and they have lost, you can have him." She got up, looking at her husband pleadingly. "What if that plan fails?" "It won't." "How many times have I heard that before?" She growled. "Let me hold him." He said, walking forward. The baby whimpered in her arms. "no." she turned the baby away from him. "Anti-Wanda." "James Anti-Cosmo Julius Cosma." She said derisively. He sighed, "Just let me hold him, you know you could catch me." She sighed in defeat holding him out to the Anti. The child wailed, grabbing back out for her. "Be careful." She whispered. The baby looked at her, eyes wide with fear, as Anti-Cosmo took him. She cringed. "I won't hurt him." Anti-Cosmo whispered, putting his forehead on the child's. The baby started gnawing on one of the buttons of his coat, looking at Anti-Cosmo hesitantly. "Anti-Wanda, you know it would be unkind to keep him. I bet they love him just as much as you do." "No they don't" she stated, crossing her arms. "Since when does 'the greatest criminal mastermind ever born' care about what's right? Besides if they raise him, he will be taught that Antis are ruthless, wicked and cruel. He'll hate us. I could learn him right." "Anti-Wanda- he will have a southern accent before this is over." He mumbled the last sentence. "Stop saying my name. Besides, you said your plan won't fail. Why should we give him back?" "You know they'll find some way to stop me, they always do. Besides, I am quite fond of the sound of your name." "Humph." He smiled sympathetically. "Gimme a good reason to let 'em have him back." She said, hand on her hip. "Da-dy." The baby whispered, playing with the string of Anti-Cosmo's monocle. The Anti-Fairy raised an eyebrow. "I said a good reason." "In what ways is that not a good reason?" "It's adorable. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love him." "That's not the point." "But you do, don't you?" "Anti-Wanda, love." "Stop saying my name." She turned away from him. He laughed, turning to leave. "No! I get to hold him one last time." He turned, holding the child out to her. She took him, hugging him to her chest for a moment before whispering "goodbye, my little James." "I will do all in my power to get him back to you." "I know." She put the child back in his arms, and kissed him on the cheek. He turned to the door "are you coming?" "no." she went over to the bookcase and picked out a book, falling back onto the bed. Her eyes narrowed. "_Do not let HP touch him._" "I won't." She heard him mutter as he walked out.


End file.
